ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All To Get Her, Now!!!
All To Get Her, Now!!! 'is a special episode of Ven 10. It is part 2 of a special Ashley story line. Plot ''Ashley and Ven are fighting in a warehouse. Ashley is flying around. Ven: Wow, Miss Delightful Face, ''I didn't know you could ''fly!!! I guess it's fight or flight to fight!! And I choose flight!!! Ven transforms. Ven: Stinkfly!!! Ashley: Pitiful. ''Just ''pitiful. A Lepidopterran after all these battles. You're all (gestures to her left) " Brainstorm this!" or (gestures to her right) "Swampfire that!" and (gestures) Blah, blah, buh-'''lah!!! Stinkfly: Hey, ''that's my line! Ashley: Oh well, I can do better than that, anyway!!! 'Alien X!!!' ''Ashley opens up a wormhole. Ven flys in. Ven turns back into her human form. Ven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo....... Theme Song Ven lands on her back in a strange place full of astroids big enough for Ven to stand on, and a big, black, sky full of white stars. She stands up and asks: Ven: Where am I? (rubs head) Suddenly, a Gourmand-like silhoutte appears in the darkness. The meteor that Ven is standing on seems to gain an invisible floor to welcome the Upchuck-like creature. Ven: (points at creature) Who are ''you? Creature: (points to self, walks in) I... am you. I'm Levin Rath. ''A Galvan wadds in. Galvan: So am I. The Galvan truns into a blue Cerebrocrustacean with blue skin and a pink ponytail. CBC: I'm Bett. Bett 3,000. It's nice to meet you, Vendolyn Tennyson. (shakes Ven's hand, then bows to her) Ven is shocked. Ven: Is there anyone else here that claims to be me!?!? (Looks around) ''A dark silhoutte of a boy appears. The boy says: Silhoutte: It is not I. The boy walks forward to reveal himself as a boy with black hair and a pink and black shirt. Boy: (Points to self) I'm Jen Yennyson. Ven: Hi, Jen. Quick Question: Where are ''we??? Jen: The Capture Dimension. It's where all of Ashley's victims end up after the Wormhole Ceremony. Ven: You mean when I got sucked through that wormhole?? (extends hands) I didn't even know that had a ''name. Bett: (shrugs) ''Eh, ''we just call it that. (Turns to Ven) You wanna now how I got here? Ven: (nods) Yeah. Bett: (Points into distance) You see, I was fighting Payting Prankqus and his daughter, when- Ven: (jumps) ''Payting Prankqus!?!?! Bett: (crosses arms, turns to Ven, turns up where her nose would be, if she had a nose) It's an archenemy of mine. (Points into distance again) Anyway, I was fighting him and his daughter, when Newg- that's his daughter- shouted "Alien X" '''and opened up a wormhole. I got sucked in, and I landed on a meteor, and I was all (waves hands) ''"Where's Dugjin??? Animo??? Sedahif???" ''(resumes pointing into distance) ''and then Jen walked in. Dugjin, Animo and Sedahif are my teammates and- Jen: (does that talking-hand thing) -And Dugjin has the Jurytrix and Animo has the Nucleartrix and Sedahif has the Smiletrix and you have the Twinkymatrix and yada, ''yada, '''blah-bitty, blah-biity, blah!!! (points to self) I was the first to go. (points into distance) I was fighting this HNAlien with Kwen and Gevin, when it said the same thing and I had the same expirience, but I was all alone. Lath: I'' was fighting a ''rock. Bett and Jen: (slap knees) Hahahahahahahaha!!! Lath: It's not funny!!! Jen: (bends over, points at Lath) Oh, yes it is!! (continues slapping knee) Hahahahahahaha!!! Ven: (slaps hands on rocky table that magically appeared) Alright, guys, we need a plan to stop Ashley. (points at Bett and Jen) You guys, stop laughing. (points to Lath) You, I suggest not talking about it so we won't get distracted. We need a plan. (points at Bett) Bett, what aliens can you turn into? Bett (who stopped laughing): (salutes) Heatblast and Grey Matter, sir. Ven: (points to Lath) Lath, what can you do? Lath: (counts off abilities on fingers) I have enhanced speed, reflexes and intelligence. Ven: Good. We can use that. (points to Jen) Jen, what about you??? Jen (who stopped laughing): (shrugs) Nothing, I guess. Ven: You must ''know how to do ''something. Jen: (taps chin, then points to Ven, smiles) Maybe you could go Upgrade and merge with me. Ven: (nods) That's good, very good. I have all of Ben's aliens. I'm sure I could go Upgrade. Bett: (slaps claw on desk, turns towards Ven) That's a great plan, Ven, but how will we get out of the Capture Dimension??? Suddenly, the meteor that the four are standing on speaks!!! Meteor: I... can help you... Bett looks at Ven. Ven: (shrugs) Don't look at me!! Let's just do it! Bett, Lath and Jen: (raise wrists) Yeah!!! Ven: (smiles, puts out right hand) Alright, everyone, hands in? Bett: (puts in left claw) Hands in. Lath: (puts in hand) Hands in. Ven: (looks at Jen) Jen, you in??? Jen: (smiles, puts in hands) Hands in. All: One, two, three, hands in!! Woo!!! ''(throw hands in air on "Woo") Ven: (clenches fists, grits teeth) Alright, gang, let's go save the world!!! Bett, Lath and Jen: (do fist pumps, jump in air) ''Yeah!!! The meteor lowers the gang down through a crater in itself. In the same warehouse as before, on a green balcony, Ashley is shouting at a teenage girl with red hair and strange features- four grey legs!!! '' Ashley: (gestures to self) ''Join me!!! Girl: No!!! ''I'll never join you Ashley, and even if you restore me, there wouldn't be a ''point ''anymore! Ashley: (gestures) You're just mad about ''him, ''aren't you?? Girl: (crying) Yes. I'll never forget Kevin. Ashley: (gestures) I ''could ''bring him back, if you join me. Gwen???: ''Never!!! ''You did it to him!!! I'm not forgiving you, and as much as I love him, I'm not joining you!!! Ever!!!'' Ashley: (scowling) Playing hardball, huh??? A green energy ball appears. Ven: (ready to transform) As a matter of fact, yes!!! Ashley: You ''fools!!! ''You are ''too '''late!!! ''I already have Wen!!! I can force ''her to join!!! Lath: I don't know who Wen is, but we'll ask questions later!!! Hi-ya!!! ''Lath jumps into the air, and tackles Ashley. Ashley: (struggling) Hey!!! Get off of me, Gourmand! Lath: (holding Ashley's shirt, in a quiet voice) My name ''is '''Levin... '(throws Ashley) Rath!!! Jen: Ven, now!!! Ven: I've got it!!! (transforms) Upgrade!!! Upgrade merges with Jen, creating a more boy-like version of when Julie merges with Ship. We'll call him/her GJ. GJ: (both voices at the same time) Now we're talkin'!!! (fires laser from hand) Ashley: (starts flying) I guess we are both!!! (becomes intangible) Bett: Don't worry, I'll take care of Wen!!! (transforms) Heatblast!!! Ashley: Oh, yeah, hot-shot??? Well, the end of your world is a Big Chill!!! Ashley uses her ice-breath to freeze Heatblast. Lath: Bett!!! Lath lunges over to Heatblast's location. She races around and around it. Soon, the hunk of ice that Heatblast is frozen in falls over, freeing Bett. Heatblast: (standing up) Thanks, Lath. Now, I've got a girl to save!!! Heatbast quickly melts the metal chains that are attached to Wen's wrists and ankles. Wen is soon free. Wen: Thanks, uh... Bett, right??? Heatblast nods. Wen: (nods) Good. I'm Wen. (clenchs fists) Now, let's go kick some Delightful tush!!! Heatblast: (does fist pump) Yeah!!! Wen fires mana-blasts from her hands at Ashley while eatblast shoots fire. Ashley becomes intangible again to avoid the blasts. Ashley: I'm tired of this! Wen, you and those little brats may have won this round, but I'll be back!!! You'll see!!! You'll all see!!! Ashley disappears as Upgrade un-merges with Jen and Heatblast turns back into Bett. Wen: Thanks. I can't thank you enough. What are your names? Bett, Jen, Lath and Ven say their names all at the same time. All: Oops, sorry!!! Hee, hee, hee! Bett: (points to self) I'm Bett. Jen: (points to self) Jenjamin here. Lath: (does rapper gesture) Levin Rath is in the house, yo!!! Ven: (points to self) I'm Vendolyn Tennyson. Wen: (points to self, breathes heavy) I'm Wendolyn Tennyson. Ven: (gasps) You're part Reasrolf!!! Wen: (nods) Yes, I am. Thank you for saving me. (gestures to the four) I would've given in if it weren't for you four. Jen: (tilts head) ''Yeah, ''you would. Ven: (pokes Jen with elbow, whispers) ''Jen!!! Jen: (rubs arms)'' Ow!!! (to Wen) Sorry. Lath: You know she'll be back. We might not be ready. Bett: (waves claw) Yeah, I'll be in my dimension fighting Prankqus!!! Wen: I know just the trick. ''Wen pulls out 5 small devices. Each one looks like a grey grenade with a red football-shaped dome on them. She hands one to each hero and clips one to the front of her shirt. Wen: They're Dimensional Messengers. If there's a problem in any of our dimensions, whoever wearing one that's avalibile will be transported to that dimension or location. Bett: (stares at DM) Um... What if I'm fighting Prankqus??? Wen: (winks) I said avalibile, ''didn't I??? Bett: (nods) Um... Yeah. Wen: So if you're fighting this Prankqus guy, you'll still be able to fight him. Bett: (nods again) Um... Okay. ''The gang clips their DMs onto their shirts, except for Lath. She clips it onto her armor. Ven: (waves) So, do you want to join our team??? Wen: (nods) Sure. Bett, Ven, Lath and Ven: (do fist pumps and jump) ''Yay!!! The End. Bloopers *Wen: So if you're fighting this Prankqus guy- : Ven: Will everyone stop talking about gosh-darn Prankqus!?!?!? Category:Ashley Rising Story Arch Category:Episodes